<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamscape by Silverkitty04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957135">Dreamscape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitty04/pseuds/Silverkitty04'>Silverkitty04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, NaNoWriMo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitty04/pseuds/Silverkitty04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A dreams of Person B. Just as Person A and Person B are about to kiss, Person C rudely wakes up Person A.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the story in its original form. In October 2019, I edited it for a competition (made it public friendly) and it got put into an edition of Urban Family in November. If you read or think you read it before, just know that I am the original writer of this piece and the piece that was published.</p>
<p>I was going to change this into a The 100 fanfiction Clexa but then I remembered that I'd have to change the POV and thought I had better leave it like this instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was dark here. I could feel something over my eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was cool. I could tell that. It felt smooth but uneven. Like someone had haphazardly tied something over my eyes. But what was it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was standing somewhere, maybe a clearing. I couldn't hear any traffic around me, and I didn't hear any people talking. But I could feel the wind blowing against my face. Then I felt someone's hand softly touch my arm. A voice, Amelia's voice, told me that she was taking me somewhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on." She said. I could almost see the smile on her face. "Let me take you somewhere. It's somewhere very special to me. You're the first person I've shown this place too."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling honored and a bit embarrassed, I let her guide me. Walking forward for a while, I felt what used to be smooth ground turn uneven. Stepping over a few stones every now and then, we walked for what seemed to be hours, but I may just have felt like this because I couldn't see where we were going.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are you taking me?" I asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amelia, or as I liked to call her Lia, chuckled. I heard her shake her head while doing this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You never were a patient person." She says to herself in amusement. "I'm not telling you." She directs this to me. "And don't bother asking me again because no matter how many times you will ask, I won't tell you anything."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Turning my head to face her, I pout and try to convey my puppy dog eyes through the blindfold.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tinkling laughter follows my actions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peace and quiet followed the next few minutes. Suddenly, I tripped over a rock that I didn't feel before stepping on it. It caught me off guard and started to fall to the ground. Before I could hit the ground, I felt Lia pull me towards her. Tumbling into her arms, we both fell backward, me landing on top of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing a little, she moved me off her and picked herself up. I tried getting up, except since I couldn't see anything, I kept stumbling on rocks. Laughing at my expense, she pulled me up to her. We continued to walk for about ten more minutes. Then halted to a stop at what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay. You can take the blindfold off now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pulling the scrap of fabric off my head, my eyes adjusted to the light in front of my face. When I could see clearly without turning my eyes away from the sun, I gasped at the sight in front of me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were on a hill that overlooked the city. The sun was setting. The light reflecting on the skyscrapers in front of us. It looked like one of those sights you would see in a romance movie when the boy confesses to the girl that he loved her. I thought nothing of it. How could a person as wonderful and Amelia possibly fall for the likes of me? I'm nothing special, and she deserves someone better than me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pulling me back into reality, Lia touches my arm. She smiles at me and steers me towards a small patch of grass. There's a picnic basket sitting on a picnic blanket on the grass. Sitting down, Amelia opens the basket. She takes out the plates first. Then she takes out the food. There are all sorts of food there. Ham and Cheese sandwiches, strawberries, little bite-sized tacos, crisps, and two small boxes of orange juice. She takes them out and lays some on each of our plates.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We sit in silence, just eating. No need for anything to be said. We were such good friends that nothing needed to be said. All you could hear was the crunch of eating crisps, and the slurp of drinking juice from a straw.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, I start a conversation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So." I started. "Why did you bring me here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because you're my best friend and I lo-like you." She caught the slip-up, but I still heard it anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was she going to say that she loved me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me? of all the people in the world?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why do you like me?" I asked her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why would I not like you?" She says in retaliation. A cheeky smile on her face, mischievous shining in her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ha-ha, very funny," I say sarcastically. "But seriously, why do you like me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She grew serious now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because you were the only one not to judge me when you found out about my parents. You are the only one to make me smile and laugh at any time. You are the one with the most amazing attitude, even though you cover it up with your sarcastic remarks. Because, I know that even with that hard-exterior wall you put around yourself, there's a good person underneath the sarcasm and cynical views of the world."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay." I was silent for a moment. "So, what were you saying about liking me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? I like you. I'm allowed to like a friend am I not?" She asked rhetorically. A faint shade of red was starting to appear on her cheeks, going from her face to her neck. She's hiding something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's flustered. Definitely hiding something from me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deciding that she wasn't going to take the initiative and confess, I did. Pushing myself forward, moving my weight to my arms, I kissed her square on the lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't respond at first. I thought I had read the signs wrong and that she really did only like me as a friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then she kissed me back. Softly. Slowly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was going to touch her face but something pushed me backward. And then-</em>
</p>
<p>Bang! Bang! Bang!</p>
<p>I hear Christopher yelling through the door of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Wake up, lazy! Breakfast is ready!”</p>
<p>I groan and roll over in bed, wanting to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>